


A little drabble do ya

by Zupsgirl1 (Fraulein_Zupan)



Series: Victuuri Silliness [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Being in the car together while one of you is driving, Domestic Fluff, Don’t copy to another site, Dorks in Love, Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Misheard song lyrics, Sadness from missing out on the day you can have carbs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraulein_Zupan/pseuds/Zupsgirl1
Summary: Cross-posting drabbles from my Tumblr and Twitter.





	1. Ain't No Other Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of the drabbles I started posting on Tumblr and Twitter. Enjoy!

Consider Yuuri coming home one day, arms laden with grocery bags, when as soon as he steps inside the apartment door Christina Aguilera’s “Ain’t no other man” starts blaring through the living room Bluetooth speaker and his beautiful, yet ridiculous fiancé comes dancing down the hallway towards him. As Victor reaches Yuuri, who is just standing there staring at him a bit dumbly, he twirls around him and smacks his butt at the line “You got soul, you got class, you got style, you're badass”, which suddenly prompts Yuuri into action as he unceremoniously drops all the bags, carton of eggs be damned, and scoops Victor into his arms and glides around the room. Victor swoons as once again Yuuri sweeps him off his feet with his dancing skills. Makkachin hops down from her spot on the couch to bounce around them, not wanting to be left out of the fun.

 

Such is just another normal day in the Katsuki-Nikiforov household.


	2. Spaghetti Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri misses spaghetti day at the week. Nothing is worse than missing out on the one day you can indulge in carbs.

“Oy, what are you working on today Katsudon,” Yurio asks as he plops down on the bench next to Yuuri while he laces up his skates. “Are you and the old man still choreographing your free skate?”

“I think I just want to change the placement of a couple elements, but other than that it’s almost ready.” Yuuri flashes his rinkmate with a smile, only to get a grunt and nod in return.

Yurio stands and heads towards the rink, throwing one last comment over his shoulder. “Good. I’m still going to kick your ass next season but you at least better give me a good fight.”

Yuuri just laughs and focuses on his skates again, but he pulls a bit too tight on the laces and one end suddenly snaps off in his hand.

“Dammit.” He knew that one was starting to fray a little, but figured he had at least another week of practice before having to change it. Sighing to himself, he digs through his skate bag, only to find that he didn’t have an extra pair with him. Normally he was more diligent than this, but his new order of laces and other accessories from Mizuno only arrived yesterday so he hadn’t unpacked the box yet. Looks like he’s going to have to run home during lunch and grab a new pair.

Victor glides up to the boards, having just finished his early morning session with Yakov, and calls over to Yuuri. “Good morning zolotse! Are you ready?”

Yuuri gives him a small pout. “My lace broke and I forgot to pack extras. Looks like I’ll have to run home during lunch, so I should probably just go do off-ice for now. Would that be ok?”

Victor’s bright smile falters. “But Yuuri, today is spaghetti day! The one day a month the cafeteria serves us carbs — you can’t miss that!”

Yuuri’s feels a pang of disappointment in his chest. Yuuri loves spaghetti day — it’s probably second to when he gets to enjoy his victory katsudon. The rink’s chefs make the sauce just right, and yes the noodles are whole wheat, but it’s still an indulgence all the skaters enjoy. However, the need to practice certainly outweighs his one chance to enjoy the sinful carbs for another four weeks. Even if he ran back home now, Yuuri would then need to still practice or workout when he returns, so either way he’s going to miss out.

Yuuri gives Victor a pained look, feeling the tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. “There’s really no choice Vitya, I have to go get my laces. I guess… I guess I’ll just have to miss it this time.” Yuuri dejectedly removes his skates, which now feel as if they’re a ball and chain locked around his ankles, packs up and walks over to his fiance who is still standing at the boards looking forlorn.

“Have a second helping for me, ok? You can then tell me all about how the sauce is a perfect balance of sweet and spicy, just like you say I am.” Yuuri tries to keep his tone light and laugh it off despite his growing bitterness at the situation. He places a quick, soft kiss upon Victor’s pouting lips and heads off to the workout room, scrubbing at his eyes to rid himself of the pesky tears which threaten to fall.

Of all days for this to happen, it just had to be spaghetti day…

Yuuri’s lunch consisted of a protein shake and a small salad he grabbed from home during his quick trip back to fetch his new laces, which was just enough to sustain him during his make-up ice time with Victor that afternoon. By the time they make it back home that evening, Yuuri is starving and lumbers over to the fridge to try to scrounge up something healthy yet hopefully tasty for dinner. With a heavy heart he stares at the uninspiring options, knowing that nothing can make up for the deliciousness he missed during lunch, when suddenly he feels arms slink around his waist, Victor’s breath puffing against his ear as he hooks a chin over his shoulder, making Yuuri shiver. “Don’t worry about looking in there love, I have dinner for you already.”

Yuuri turns around in Victor’s arms to face him, uncaring momentarily that the fridge was still open and he was thereby wasting electricity (Otousan would have his head if he saw). “You have dinner already?” Yuuri repeats back, blinking up at Victor, confused.

Victor gives him a cheeky smile. “Well…” he begins in a sing-song tone. “I did get that second helping of spaghetti like you suggested, but I decided to bring it home for you to enjoy instead.”

Yuuri feels his eyes go wide and tears start to well up for the second time that day, but now for a completely different reason. “You… you brought me spaghetti? Oh my god Vitya, thank you!” Yuuri throws his arms around Victor’s neck and buries his face against him. “You didn’t have to do that.” He mumbles against the soft skin of Victor’s throat, unable to keep the smile out of his voice.

Victor’s arms tighten around his waist and he gently presses kisses into Yuuri’s hair. “Of course I did. You’ve been working so hard and deserve it. Now it’s in the container I just placed on the counter, so go heat it up while I take Makka out.” Yuuri pulls back, about to protest and ask about what Victor will eat, but Victor shushes him with a lingering kiss to his lips that he immediately sighs into. Pulling back, he gives Yuuri the beaming heart-shaped smile that's only reserved for him. “And don’t you worry about me, there’s more than enough stuff in here for me to whip something up. You just enjoy.”

With that, Victor leaves to take a very excited Makkachin on her walk so Yuuri wastes no time in indulging in his own personal spaghetti day, moaning happily around every bite. It definitely tastes even better knowing that this time it was served with love.

 


	3. Woes of the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri on a road trip.

“I told you to turn right! You just passed the road, Yuuri! Why don’t you ever listen when I give directions.” Victor says, exasperated.

 

“You said to make the next right just as we were already passing the road, so I thought you meant the _next_ right!” Yuuri snaps back. “I’ll just turn here and circle back, it’s fine. And for the record, I always listen to your directions, it’s sort of my job isn’t it… _coach_?”

 

Victor just huffs and crosses his arms, staring out the window in silence. Yuuri turns and corrects his error, heading in the direction they just came from, and within a couple of minutes, he’s gotten them back on track. Neither of them says anything for a little while, but after maybe ten minutes of tension pass, Victor sighs and slowly reaches over to cover Yuuri’s hand where it’s resting on the shifter. Yuuri lets their fingers intertwine and gives Victor’s hand a gentle squeeze.

 

— — — —

 

“Oh I love this song!” Yuuri exclaims as he reaches over to turn the radio up and quietly sings along. Victor keeps his eyes on the book he’s reading (he gets bored easily on road trips if he’s not the one driving), but smiles to himself.

 

No matter what Yuuri may think of his own singing voice, Victor loves it when he sings. Or talks. Or does practically anything (except not listen when Victor tells him where to turn, ahem.) Yuuri’s soft, sweet voice has lured Victor to sleep many nights — sometimes he does it without even thinking; they’ll be curled up together in bed and Yuuri will just subconsciously start singing a lullaby Mama Hiroko used to sing to him when he was little.

 

After a couple minutes of listening while he reads, Victor’s eyelids become heavy and he starts to drift off, but suddenly something catches his attention. He blinks himself awake and looks over at Yuuri, trying to determine whether he really heard what he thinks he did. “Yuuri… did you… did you just sing ‘there’s a bathroom on the right?’”

 

Yuuri stops and glances over, giving Victor a look that’s a combination of surprise and skepticism. “Um, yeah? That’s the words. There’s a bathroom on the right. I don’t know why, but I learned not to question Americans and their musical lyrics. Some songs just never make any sense. Maybe it’s an analogy or something.”

 

Victor stares at him for a moment, knowing his eyes must be bugging out of his head, then cracks up laughing. He drops his book in his lap and doubles over, laughing so hard he can barely breathe. Peeking over at Yuuri through the tears that are now filling his eyes, he sees him just staring straight ahead, adorably pouting. After what feels like forever, Victor finally calms down enough to catch his breath, his chest and stomach tight and aching in the way only a good laugh can cause.

 

“I-I’m sorry, love. That… that was just so damn adorable, how are you so cute?” He manages to wheeze out.

 

Yuuri still doesn’t look at him. “I don’t see what was so damn funny and why you’re laughing at me. I didn’t write the song.”

 

“Yuuri… it’s ‘there’s a bad moon on the rise’, not ‘a bathroom on the right.’”

 

Yuuri finally glances over, confusion swirling in his beautiful eyes. “No, that’s not it. That doesn’t even make any sense! What the hell is a bad moon?”

 

“Oh and ‘a bathroom on the right’ makes more sense, now does it?” Victor raises an eyebrow.

 

“Of course it does! He’s giving directions to the bathroom, which is a lot more reasonable than telling someone there’s a bad moon on the rise. Again, I ask just what is a bad moon? What did the moon ever do wrong?”  Yuuri makes a sharp gesture with his hand to drive home his point.

 

“Aren’t you the one who just said that song lyrics never make sense anyway?”

 

Yuuri just shakes his head and continues to mumble to himself. “Pfff, bad moon. Ridiculous.”

 

Victor just smiles and picks his book back up, trying to find where he left off. They continue driving in comfortable silence, Yuuri changing the radio station to one with a more recent playlist. Eventually, he begins to quietly sing to himself again.

 

After another ten minutes, however, Victor’s concentration on his book is broken once more. “Did you just say ‘bacon and eggs’ instead of ‘thank u, next’?”

 

— — — — —

 

Over an hour later, Victor is still lost in his book when he’s suddenly startled by Yuuri slamming on the brakes and swerving the car to the left, cursing out loud in Japanese (Victor has picked up on some of the more salacious words over the years, mostly from watching his husband play video games).

 

“Yuuri, what happened?!”

 

“Baka is going 20 kilometers below the speed limit! Seriously, where do people learn to drive?!”

 

Victor takes a deep breath and holds a hand against his chest trying to calm his racing heart. “Yuuri, please take it easy.”

 

“I am! It’s not my fault that other people don’t know how to drive!”

 

“Our child is in the car, at least think of her!”

 

Yuuri throws a quick glance at the rearview mirror. “Makka is sprawled out on the seat and fast asleep. She’s fine, Vitya.”

 

Victor just rolls his eyes and pouts. “Well, maybe you can consider not giving me a heart attack then. How about my feelings and safety?”

 

Yuuri’s shoulders sag and his hands visibly loosen from their tight hold on the steering wheel. He reaches across the console and grabs Victor’s hand, bringing it up to his lips for a kiss, but still keeping his eyes on the road. “You’re right Vitya, I’m sorry. You know that sometimes I just get worked up and stressed, especially when there’s a lot of traffic.”

 

Victor’s frustration immediately melts away. “I know, my love. Would you rather me drive instead? I really don’t mind.”

 

“No, no. I’m fine, really. I want you to relax. We’ll be out of this mess soon anyway.” Yuuri bites his lip as he thinks for a moment. “But we can stop to grab something to eat if you’re getting hungry? It would be good to stretch our legs also.”

 

Victor gives his husband a wide, beaming smile. “That sounds like a very good idea. Let me check and see what restaurants are nearby.”

 

— — — — —

 

When they finally reach the hotel, Victor insists on taking care of the luggage (“you drove for six hours, zolotse. Let me do this”) and checking them in while Yuuri takes Makkachin for a quick walk around the property.

 

Once they settle into the suite, both of them collapse on the bed, Makkachin hopping up to lay at their feet. Yuuri rolls over and curls up against Victor’s side, so he wraps his arms around him and pulls him close.

 

“Thanks for doing all the driving today, love. I’ll drive home so you can rest.”

 

“Are you sure you’re not offering because you hate my driving?” Yuuri tilts his head up and gives Victor a doe-eyed innocent look.

 

“I don’t _hate_ your driving, Yuuri. I’m just a bad passenger… it’s really my own fault.” He ducks his head down to give Yuuri a kiss.

 

Yuuri hums against his mouth, smiling cheekily when the part. “Yeah, you really are. But so am I… we just both have issues with letting go of control sometimes.”

 

Victor nods in agreement. “Yeah, that’s definitely true.” He thinks for a moment, then tightens his arms around his husband and rolls them so that Yuuri is on top, causing him to squeak in surprise. Victor gives him a devious smirk.

 

“But since you’re the one in such a _‘controlling’_ mood today, why don’t you put it to good use tonight? Unless you’re tired of driving, that is.” Yuuri stares at him for a moment, mouth parted slightly, before narrowing his eyes and giving him a heated look.

 

“Hmm…no, I think I can handle it.” A wicked smile slowly spreads across his face. “Buckle up Vitya, tonight you’re going for another ride.”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to [ViktorBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViktorBunny/pseuds/ViktorBunny) for letting me use the "bacon and eggs" bit, which was in reference to one of her tweets!
> 
> And for those of you guessing, the first song Yuuri is singing is Creedence Clearwater Revival's "Bad Moon Rising".

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to send me funny and/or fluffy prompts on my [Tumblr](http://Zupsgirl1.tumblr.com).
> 
> You can also find me here: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/JustUsThreeZs?lang=en), [Dreamwidth](https://zupsgirl-1.dreamwidth.org/), and [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Zupsgirl1)
> 
> My other works on AO3: [Zupsgirl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraulein_Zupan/pseuds/Zupsgirl1)


End file.
